Save The Last Dance Part 1
by yEpErEk
Summary: Haven't thought of a catchy advert for it yet... i mean good summary, in few words - it's yaoi [got u interested yet?] with Vegeta as the main character [I bet that half of you are already clicking on the link] and plus a beatuiful stranger as a bonus [st


Save The Last Dance - Part I  
  
Author: yEpErEk "Any similarity between your and mine reality is purely coincidental" [volatile_vodka@hotmail.com]  
  
Paring: I really don't want to spoil this one, but let's just say that there is Vegeta and a beautiful stranger...  
  
Response: For once I'll beg... *begs*... ok, done with that, let's carry on with life then...  
  
Rating/Warnings: It's a YAOI - this means two men [or more if I feel like it] involved into some kind relationship, plus tiny bit of sexual themes [just wait till the next part..] and bit of the so-called bad language by the end... [hey, ain't my fault that the Ouji got pissed off _], so if you don't understand what any of those means or just don't cope with that stuff... then move on to something more suitable... AND DON'T COMPLAIN OR MOAN ABOUT IT! I won't listen anyhow...  
  
***DISCLAMIER:*** Ehem here it goes - I don't even own a sane mind, vague sense of reality, the correct time dimension, fundamental abilities of coordination and speech, even the smallest writing talent, not to mention the striking deficiency of sense of humor... so how the hell could I own something like Dragon Ball or any part of it eh? Add to the above a very impractical brain and you'll know that I would have never come up with the idea for doing 'the bellow' for money... oh yeah, and if you are, by any chance, a person with a mind like a razor (sharp and _narrow_) then for your information I also am in no possession of that thing ningens call money, so don't waste your precious time and just don't sue me (I wouldn't have anything suitable to wear to the court anyhow  
  
[P.S. I really don't understand ppl who hate disclaimers...^-^]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Save The Last Dance - Part 1  
  
"Remember - no matter how bad it gets, something good is bound to happen sooner or later...   
  
...but you have to be patient, as sometimes it takes fate a whole eternity to set things right...  
  
...yet even then you might be disappointed..." [JKR}  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room swirled slowly before his eyes, as he lazily watched the madly colorful, tangled mass of bodies whirl and purl, forming mystical patterns on the graceful, marble floor. Sweet, alluring music flowed gently throughout the whole, immense chamber, from the group of elegantly dressed men, seducing anyone willing to listen. The smooth and misted lights spilled from the glorious chandeliers and engulfed everything in their soothing embrace, making that tiny universe, of which he was an unwilling witness, take up a milky aureole of the enchanting unreality.   
  
Glamour, splendor, luxury and magnificence - there weren't any other, good enough words to describe the great beauty of that dance-hall, the absolute uniqueness of that ball and the tickling sensation of mysticism of that amazing, starry night...  
  
A long and sulky yawn was the first, volatile change on his face, that one could have noticed ever since he came here, giving hope that maybe, finally the motionless figure would at least shift slightly. Yet, nearly instantly, the overwhelming expression of boredom regained its reign on his handsome features, which together with his stern posture, made him look very inaccessible and untouchable, as if everyone else present in the room didn't disserve his 'divine' presence. But then again... isn't that what he always thought and felt?   
  
If this stupid masquerade was supposed to make him become aware of the fact that he always was and would be much more supreme than the rest of those morons, that he would never lower himself to their, pathetic level and that like always, they wasted his precious time with their little, stupid..._things_ , then.... could he go now?  
  
He thought of all those other, _better_ things that he could be doing right now, which after few moments formed an impressive list and none of the possibilities concerned _them_ and _their_ pitiable matters... But nooooooo.... He couldn't just leave like that, even if he was the Great Prince... or maybe purely because of that?  
  
This time a tired sigh escaped his broad chest and he eventually altered his position slightly, so that he was now leaning gently against one of the huge, beautifully sculpted columns, with his arms still protectively folded across his torso and a beautiful black-crimson mask laying vulnerably by his feet.  
  
Sometimes he really hated being the person that he was... NO!... He just detested that arduous title and the royal blood in his veins, which regularly complicated his life and kept constantly interfering with his privacy... because there was nothing about him that he could possibly be ashamed of... just the opposite - he was more than aware of his fine looks, of his brilliant body, of his impressive fighting skills, of his unequalled intelligence, of his sharp mind, of his great and unbeatable sense of humor... and his enormous modesty... but rarely were his merits noticed, yet alone justly and adequately admired... and even if there where people who would flood him with the most elaborate and fanciful compliments - he knew that not even one was sincere.  
  
He let his eyes shift from one placidly moving figure to another, no bothering to pay any particular attention to any of them. Besides, they all looked annoyingly the same in those idiotic masks and their ridiculously colored gowns... as if simple black wasn't the best...they all looked plain dumb, dressing up like little kids and performing those boring dances of theirs, whilst pretending that they all are strangers to each other...as if he couldn't recognize all of them...who came up with this moronic idea in the first place? And WHY did he had to take part in it anyway?!   
  
His gaze suddenly halted on an especially vivid and bright couple and he smirked widely, as he watched his poor, old father attempt to move in rhythm with the music, whilst not flattening the delicate feet of his brittle mother... Oh yeah, this whole, lousy dress ball was a _tradition_ and his family always followed the strict rules of tradition... after all, they were royalty - the fine example for the rest of the miserable, worthless people...  
  
With an ugly grin on his face, he glanced at the huge French windows, which where temptingly open, revealing the seducing blackness of the night outside... Freedom... All he had to do is sneak to the windows, then get off the balcony and make his way into the surrounding park... or even better, just fly off into the darkness, leaving this whole parody behind, ignoring everyone and everything...  
  
But no... he was too proud for that... he would never cowardly sneak out or timidly runaway... besides there where dozen of voracious eyes watching his every move, of which he was aware - such an escape would have been interrupted, in the most humiliating way... no....if he really decided to leave, he would make sure that everyone sees that, his dear parents included...yeah, especially his parents...  
  
He tugged at the tight collar of his fancy shirt, currently with only one thought in mind - shred to pieces... to very little, forlorn pieces! The irritated motion increased with every second, threatening a sudden rip of the delicate material, but he didn't care... he needed air and if he couldn't go outside, at least this stupid costume could stop bugging him... arghhhhhh! He wanted his training suit back and he wanted it _now_ !   
  
But he eventually calmed down, after loosening up the neckpiece... he didn't know how he did it, but he really didn't care - his servants would take care of all the sewing...   
  
He sighed slightly and scratched his now exposed throat... ok, so it could have been worse... he could have been dressed up in some absurdly colored costume - they at least let him choose the color, but they weren't too happy about it later, as obviously he chose plain black and dull at that... such color wasn't suitable for such a deluxe event, so they _had_ to add crimson to it... but in the end it wasn't so bad... at least it wasn't gold or pink or white or baby blue or yellow or... yeah, he really wouldn't complain too much if they didn't force him... if _she_ didn't force him to ware a matching mask with it...  
  
~~~   
  
"WHY? JUST GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD MAKE A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF!" He shouted at his mother, who patiently observed her little 'baby' all dressed up nicely.  
  
"It's a tradition, daarin and we always..."  
  
"FOLLOW THOSE FUCKING RULES OF TRADITION! BUT DO I CARE? NO, I DON'T AND I AM NOT... I REPEAT- I AM NOT WARING A BLOODY MASK! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" His face went nearly purple with anger and his throat itched warningly, but he was furious and the Queen's calmness didn't easy his rage a bit.   
  
"I think a twin mask to your father's one, but black and crimson instead of blue and gold, would be lovely. Oh daarin what a handsome man you've become! You'll see... all the women will be crowding just to get a look at you..."  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~~~  
  
He couldn't help but smile at that memory, but it was a very sour smile - it's just showed clearly his mother's attitude towards her son... he was her 'little boy', who had no right to decided for himself and when he tried to show some individuality, she would just ignore it... aren't mothers just he best thing in the world? Hn. Add to that a despotic, self-centered tyrant or a man more often known as 'daddy' and you'll have a lovely example of the perfect, happy family... and other people wonder why he spends more time alone, training than attending royal meals and events with the King and his wife... did he ever have a choice? Solitariness - that was his answer to stay relatively normal and... sane....   
  
He abruptly looked up and banged his head against the hard marble, trying to focus on something else, anything...but he couldn't... it all came back to him...   
  
He never fitted in, nobody understood his urge to be better than everyone else, no one accepted his strive to be as close as possible to perfection and no one ever realized that he was created for something else, for something far more important - not that mellow, tedious rule that his father preformed, acting as if it was some funny, little game, worthy only of narrow minded children. No... he was born to be a true ruler - an emperor of vast kingdoms... of countless planets... of the whole damn universe!! ...and he knew that one day he would accomplish it...with his determination, sweat, blood and tears... and even if it means destroying his family in the process... well, everyone has to make a sacrifice... and this one wouldn't be such a great one anyhow...  
  
A sweet smile curved gently his soft lips, lighting up and smoothing out his features, making him look truly beautiful and extraordinary - it was one of those rare moments when happiness briefly visited his face, making him look like a totally different man...a man you would fall in love from the first sight... but that magical metamorphose was at a cost of those maniacal thoughts, of his deranged dreams and his raving determination, which one day could eat him alive or just drag to his own painful, disastrous end...  
  
With the corner of his eye, he saw an approaching figure and when he lowered his head, he realized that actually three resplendent people were moving in his direction... or to be more exact - three, tall, brilliantly dressed men were getting closer to him... with their tails swaying in a very particular manner... Great, all he needed now where cheap loverboys, hoping to get some from their Great Prince...   
  
note to self: never daydream about future plans in public - makes you waaay too attractive and irresistible for all those bakas...   
  
Slightly chuckling and broadly smirking, he swiftly moved and dodging the closest of the three, ended up heading for the windows... Well, he planned to leave sooner or later, why not now... at least he has an excuse... let's see - 'Mom, I had to abandon your superb party as I was suddenly surrounded by three, desperate men who wanted to harm your little baby... How? I don't know... I'm too bloody innocent...'  
  
Innocent? Yeah right! He chuckled some more as he kept briskly evading tangled up couples, nervous waiters and all the people who suddenly wanted to talk to him... Damn, should have taken that dumb mask with him, after all those morons are to stupid to recognize him in it... Maybe next time... NO! ... He'll make sure that there isn't any 'next time'...  
  
Eventually he made it to the balcony and in the last moment shut the huge glass panels behind him, glaring viscously at the small group of people who wanted to follow. He turned his back on them, his tail waving angrily and warningly, but he still felt those piercing looks on his body. After few seconds, he turned on his heel and unexpectedly opened the window again, making everyone take few steps back. Pure inferno gashed from his narrowed eyes...  
  
"I am not in the mood for all you crap. So this means no nice conversations with the Prince, no nice dances with he Prince and no nice fucks tonight with the Prince..." With the last words he glared at the first free that tried to approach him earlier on. "So beat it, before I get really annoyed and kick your lousy asses to the next dimension..." He swung around, not waiting for their reactions and not bothering to shut the door-like glass properly, leaving one side ajar. As he slowly walked to the graven balustrade, he spat out his goodbye words to those, who still dared to stay - "You know that I fucking mean it..." and when he placed his hands on the cold stone, he smiled gently, knowing that there was not a single soul outside now.  
  
  
  
Maybe if he wouldn't have been so damn annoyed, frustrated and irked tonight, he could have considered some company... at least for the rest of this dull night. But he was on the brink of bursting and just didn't have the nerves to cope with another baka, his shitty talking and just as bad actions... He wasn't that desperate... yet... he knew that sooner or later his body would betray him and he would have to satisfy his needs, even if he hated himself afterwards... no, he only hated all those 'pathetic-excuses for a man' that they let him treat themselves like objects... but would he ever accept anyone who tried to be his equal... especially in bed? No, because he knew that there wasn't such... He already searched.... Oh Kami, how long had he searched... and found nothing...  
  
"I think this belongs to you..."   
  
A soft and beautifully low voice broke the chaos of his thoughts, which made him mad straight away, especially that he didn't feel very comfortable with himself right now. But no... no more futile words, no more warnings... whoever this moron is - he just said his last words...   
  
He spun around, with one arm stretched out and the palm already glowing.... and fuck the consequences - he'll worry about the ball-room and causalities later...  
  
But just as he was to finish off the unexpected intruder, in the last moment moved his hand higher and the ball of light swished towards the sky, eventually exploding in an impressive firework.  
  
"Pretty..." That voice was truly seductive...  
  
He looked at the brawny man before him, who was still staring at the sky, as if expecting more pyrotechnic showoffs. He had a quite typical costume and even his mask presented nothing special, but there was something strange about him... suddenly the atmosphere became tense and he could feel a slight shiver run down his spine.  
  
"Who... who are you?" He somehow managed to eventually spit that out, wondering what the hell was happening to him...  
  
Another pleasant shiver tickled his back, when the intruder looked down and at his face... Oh Kami those eyes...!  
  
"I'm your beautiful stranger..." One of the eyes winked, although his voice remained calm and serious.  
  
He swallowed and smirked slightly...Well, maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all...   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
yEpErEk   
  
[to be continued... I promise!] 


End file.
